


Ночь могла длиться вечно

by Jay_999



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Translation, road story, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После окончания съемок пятого и финального сезона съемок «Сверхъестественного» Джаред и Дженсен отправляются в путешествие по Америке на «Импале».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь могла длиться вечно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the night could just bend on forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51020) by ampersands. 



> Спасибо бете -Wintersnow- и гамме silver_autumn, переведено на Байки-6

_Я видел, что ты ждал на обочине._  
Ты не знал, что я наблюдал за тобой.  
Теперь ты знаешь.  
Пусть идет как идет.  
Cotton — The Mountain Goats 

 

Все шло к своему завершению. 

***

После съемок финального эпизода Джаред закатил у себя дома вечеринку, пригласив всех, кто работал над шоу. В итоге празднование получилось довольно бурным. Они закончили навсегда, и на вечеринке было чересчур много алкоголя, немного слез и определенно не одна и не две интрижки, некоторые из которых ждали своего часа уже годы. Появился даже Джефф. Спустя несколько часов Джаред обнаружил его и Дженсена на заднем дворе стоящими на столе и распевающими под хлопки и свист «Carry On My Wayward Son». Джаред уснул на полу гостиной с бутылкой «Слимэна»* в руке. Он понятия не имел, как и когда все разошлись, да и разошлись ли вообще.

В общем, отличный получился вечер. 

Каким-то чудом на следующий день все явились на торжественный демонтаж декораций. Его разбудил Дженсен, который сначала почти споткнулся об него, а потом оттащил в душ. Он не знал, что чувствовать. У них были месяцы на то, чтобы все обдумать, но и дел было невпроворот. На съемочной площадке Джаред в основном улыбался и наблюдал: у него все еще не прошло похмелье, а на душе было немного более, чем грустно. Эрик раздавал на память реквизит и сувениры, и Джаред поймал себя на том, что уже скучал по вещам, насчет которых он раньше был уверен, что будет только рад никогда не увидеть вновь. Это было глупо, словно он не знал, что все заканчивалось, словно не строил планы и не готовился к этому уже несколько месяцев. 

В подарок для Джинни и Шэннон кто-то снял все фотографии, висевшие в трейлере гримеров, и вклеил их в альбом, добавив комментарии от тех, кто был на них запечатлен. Мерлин получил в подарок запас монет для вибромассажеров. Эрик вручил Джиму кольт, и тот выглядел удивленным — немного смущенным, но довольным. Естественно, Мише достались плащ и кинжал. Мало-помалу сувениры расходились по получателям, и вскоре остались только Джаред и Дженсен, которого нигде не было видно.

— Ладно, для этих двух здоровых джентльменов, — Эрик остановился и все рассмеялись и зааплодировали, — у нас есть особый общий подарок. Вы оба сделали многое, чтобы последние пять лет стали потрясающими для всех, кто принимал в этом участие, так что мы хотим отблагодарить вас небольшим подарком. Мы знаем, вы засматривались на него с самого первого съемочного дня. 

Джаред все еще оглядывался по сторонам в поисках Дженсена, когда услышал рокот мотора. Толпа расступилась и за ней стала видна подъезжающая блестящая и элегантная «Импала». Когда машина остановилась, водительская дверь распахнулась и из нее вышел Дженсен, широко улыбаясь и глядя прямо на Джареда.

Джаред только и смог сказать:

— Чувак. 

Дженсен крутанул ключи на пальце и сжал в кулаке. Такой Дженсен нравился Джареду больше всего: живой, по-мальчишески озорной и безрассудный. Этот Дженсен мог бы убедить мир в чем угодно. 

— Давай, приятель. У нас впереди долгая поездка.

Как только Джаред начал осознавать, что все это было спланировано, Джим вышел из толпы и закинул в багажник две спортивные сумки. 

Временами Дженсену все еще удавалось его удивлять.

Джаред задумался. Агент постоянно названивал ему по поводу трех сценариев, которые он уже должен был прочитать. Харли и Сэди он перевез к родителям две недели назад. Дженсен должен был быть на повторных пробах в какой-то проект Майкла Манна через полторы недели. Джаред перевез большую часть вещей несколько дней назад, но в доме все еще царил беспорядок. Его фикус точно умрет. И он действительно не знал, что делать с внезапно появившимся свободным временем. Все вокруг ждали его реакции.

— Я в деле. 

Когда они отъехали, все зааплодировали, а кто-то посигналил. Дженсен махал рукой из окна, как какая-то победительница конкурса красоты, а Джефф запрокинул голову и хохотал. На заднем сидении в качестве подарка от него лежали две упаковки пива и коробка сигар. Джареда переполняло предвкушение, и он чувствовал себя моложе, словно ему снова стало восемнадцать, когда внезапный порыв был достаточной причиной для чего угодно. Он посмотрел на Дженсена — тот спокойно улыбался, отбивая пальцами по рулю ритм какой-то песни, которая звучала у него в голове.

— Почему мне кажется, что кто-то должен был написать «Молодожены» на заднем стекле?

Дженсен только рассмеялся, повернул регулятор громкости и нажал на «плей». Колонки затрещали, и Уэйлон Дженнингз затянул « _cowboys ain't easy to love and they're harder to hold_ »*. Джаред откинулся на сидении и улыбнулся. На душе стало так легко, как не было долгие годы. 

___  
«Слимэн» (Sleeman) — канадское пиво.  
«cowboys ain't easy to love and they're harder to hold». Строка из песни Sara Evans – Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys, перевод: «ковбоев не так просто полюбить, и еще сложнее удержать».

***

В ноябре Женевьев порвала с ним. Они встречались немногим больше года. Перед днем благодарения Джаред отправился в Лос-Анджелес: она снимала дом в Сильвер Лейк с парой друзей, которые уехали домой на праздники. Женевьев ждала его в аэропорту и улыбнулась, когда увидела его выходящим из зоны прилета. Джаред поцеловал ее и взял за руку. Она выглядела отлично: ее лицо покрывал загар, а волосы, едва доходившие до плеч, были короче, чем во время их последней встречи.

Вечером после ужина Джаред наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Женевьев, теребя край ее футболки и пояс джинсов. Она уклонилась, и Джаред понял: что-то было не так.

— Послушай, Джаред. Думаю, нам надо кое-что прояснить. 

Она сказала это, а потом добавила:

— Я не вижу будущего для нас. Мне жаль, если ты считал иначе. Я думала, что это было очевидно с тех пор, как мы стали встречаться, в смысле, ты же тогда только закончил серьезные отношения. — Она сказала: — Этот был отличный год, понимаешь? Просто я не думаю, что нам стоит продолжать. 

Женевьев смотрела на него так, словно беспокоилась. Джаред такого не предвидел. А может, стоило бы: она никогда не встречалась с его родителями, никогда не приезжала с ним домой, в Техас. Они никогда не ссорились, не по действительно серьезным поводам, и Джаред думал — может, это значило, что они настолько идеально подходят друг другу. Но, может, это означало только то, что никто из них не вкладывался в эти отношения по-настоящему. Мама Джареда все так же каждый месяц звонила Сэнди. Ему было уже двадцать семь — не то чтобы он старел, но какая-то часть его всегда считала, что к этому моменту он уже кого-то найдет. Джаред знал, что он из тех парней, которые о каждых отношениях думают, будто нашли того самого, единственного человека, а когда оказывается, что это не так, остаются с разбитыми сердцами.

И все же. Она была права.

Той ночью они спали в одной кровати, он обнимал ее, и она позволяла ему это делать. Джаред знал, что будет скучать по многим связанным с Женевьем вещам, но знал и то, что кое-что он переживет и забудет. Он смотрел на нее и старался запечатлеть в памяти линию ее плеча, шеи, рук. Скоро все это будет принадлежать кому-то другому. Этот кто-то будет дарить ей цветы, просто так, без причины, целовать ее в шею и любить ее собак. Джаред держал в объятиях еще одного человека, который ускользал из его жизни. Забавно, как часто это повторялось. 

***

Дженсен остановился у «Тим Хортонс»* на выезде из города. Он кивнул Джареду в сторону прилавка, а сам нашел столик и разложил на нем огромную карту. Джаред расценил это как приглашение заказывать столько пончиков, сколько душе угодно. Может, взять с кленовой глазурью и беконом? О да. Джаред искренне верил, что все и вся в мире можно сделать лучше, просто добавив побольше бекона. Особенно это касалось похмелья.

Когда он вернулся с дюжиной пончиков, четырьмя огромными сэндвичами и двумя большими порциями кофе, Дженсен даже не моргнул. Джаред поставил поднос с едой на незанятый стул и впился зубами в сэндвич с яйцом.

— Так какой у нас план? 

Дженсен был очень занят, расставляя на карте крестики — казалось, безо всякого порядка. Он кивнул Джареду с просьбой передать пончик. 

— Мы увидим _настоящую_ Америку. Ярмарки штатов. Странные приманки для туристов. Много коров, — сказал он с сарказмом. — У нас семь дней, чтобы добраться до Остина. В остальном — полная свобода. 

— То есть поехать в обязательную для каждого только что справившего совершеннолетие поездку во имя Американского духа, да? 

— Да, черт возьми. Главное — не загреметь в тюрьму. 

— Ночь в камере блока Д будет отличным материалом для следующего гениального американского романа, который я еще не написал. 

Дженсен посмотрел на него, приподняв брови. В уголках его губ осталась сахарная пудра. 

— Давай расскажем о таких карьерных предпочтениях твоему агенту, а?

Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не показать Дженсену язык. Вместо этого он стащил у него пончик. В конце концов, это был единственный с джемом.

— Да без разницы, сучка. Ты просто завидуешь, потому что застрял на букве «Ж» в словаре. 

— Прочти вот это, — Дженсен показал ему средний палец. Разговор сам собой сошел на нет. И все же Джаред понял главное: два парня, одна машина, слишком много карт и семь дней, чтобы добраться до Техаса той дорогой, которую они выберут сами. Это план, в котором могло пойти не так практически все, план, который так и напрашивался на катастрофу, поломку двигателя и вероятность потеряться где-нибудь посреди Айдахо. 

Джаред с нетерпением ждал этой поездки. 

___  
«Тим Хортонс» (Tim Hortons) — канадская сеть недорогих закусочных, построенная по системе фаст-фуд.

***

Вашингтон оказался довольно посредственным в плане странных достопримечательностей, хотя они и сделали остановку в гигантском двухэтажном чайнике недалеко от Такомы*. Вообще-то это был бар, но ему бы больше подошло слово «пивнушка». Они заказали бургеры, луковые колечки и кувшин «Миллера»*, а Тедди — бородатый мужик за стойкой — рассказал им о временах своей службы во Вьетнаме. Джаред не был точно уверен, были эти истории настоящими или выдуманными специально для посетителей, но слушать оказалось занимательно.

Когда они уходили, их проводила взглядом улыбчивая девушка с огромной, тянувшейся по груди до самой шеи татуировкой. Снаружи Дженсен остановился, достал подаренный ему Джаредом на рождество фотоаппарат и сделал снимок здания. 

В бардачке машины лежала настоящая коллекция кассет, которую Джаред получил от Алекс.

— Для аутентичности, — сказал он. 

К вечеру они прослушали все ранние записи Дилана. Так прошел первый день. 

В гостиничном номере Джаред принялся копаться в сумке. Дженсен всегда умел очень аккуратно паковать вещи. У Джареда в багаже было немного одежды, солнцезащитные очки, стащенная у брата сто лет назад больничная униформа, с которой он просто не расставался, когда на него находил приступ лени. Зарядка для телефона и бритва. Айпод и Макбук. Тяжелый сверток на самом дне, оказавшийся сценариями, которые нужно было прочесть. В пересказе по телефону сценарии звучали ужасно, и Джаред и хотел было выбросить их в мусорную корзину, но потом вспомнил, что уже был взрослым человеком. Он не мог себе позволить такие выходки. Еще год назад Джаред ждал окончания «Сверхъестественного»: ведь открывалось столько карьерных возможностей, и он невероятно сильно этого хотел. Он тогда думал, что будут более крупные проекты. Джаред не знал, почему это чувство ушло. Когда и где восхищенное предвкушение исчезло, испарилось, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме тихой, непреходящей усталости. Все потихоньку накапливалось, и однажды утром он проснулся и поехал на работу, а вернувшись домой, понял — то, что все эти годы подталкивало его вперед, чем бы оно ни было, исчезло. После Женевьев у него было несколько интрижек, не более того. Джареду всегда нравилось быть чьим-то парнем, быть в отношениях. Может, ему нужно было научиться жить одному. Он не знал наверняка. Он еще не разобрался в этом новом и странном чувстве.

Дженсен вошел в комнату, засовывая телефон в карман, а Джаред все еще бессмысленно разглядывал сценарии. Дженсен закрыл дверь ногой, сел на соседнюю кровать и начал распаковываться. 

— Уже прочитал?

Джаред покачал головой, и Дженсен нахмурился.

— Первые два — дерьмо, а третий неплох. Я слышал, Элдис им тоже интересуется.

Странно, что Дженсен оказался единственным с готовым планом.

— Не знаю. Может, мне нужен перерыв.

— Стареешь. 

— Ты кого назвал стариком, рухлядь? 

— А если по правде, друг, перерыв — это хорошо. Если тебе нужно именно это, а не что-то другое.

На самом деле это означало «уж мне-то не ври». 

— Да, я знаю. Не волнуйся за меня, что-нибудь придумаю.

Дженсен фыркнул и бросил в него пару носков. Джаред увернулся, машинально изображая отвращение. 

— Это было по-настоящему убедительное заявление о намерениях, чувак. Теперь я спокоен.

Джаред упал спиной на кровать.

— Да, агент мне уже весь мозг выеб. Клянусь, я их прочитаю. 

Дженсен хлопнул его по груди и очень серьезно сказал:

— Вне зависимости от того, что будет дальше, хочу, чтобы ты знал. Твой постер всегда будет висеть на моей стене. Даже если самой большой твоей ролью будет мертвый работник мини-маркета номер три в «Пиле 8». 

Джаред прыснул:

— Вот это настоящая дружба. 

Следующим утром они заехали в «Таргет»*, чтобы купить все необходимое в дорогу. Джаред провел слишком много времени в отделе сладостей — просто там было чересчур много всего, чтобы быстро выбрать. Потом Дженсен нашел его там и стукнул по голове упаковкой вяленой говядины.

— Чувак, мы пополняем необходимые припасы, а не закупаемся на Хэллоуин. 

По выражению лица Джареда можно было прочитать «будто ты меня не знаешь». 

— Словно это тебя остановит, знаю, — Дженсен уже направился дальше. — Не забудь взять пирожные с арахисовой пастой.

Девушка на кассе оказалась фанаткой и попросила сфотографироваться с ними. Они встали по бокам от нее, и Джаред широко улыбнулся, потянулся и положил руку на плечо Дженсена. 

Они загрузили покупки в машину. Когда Дженсен, захлопнув багажник, задержал руку на черной поверхности, у Джареда на мгновение возникло чувство дежавю. Он так много раз видел это раньше, но сейчас были только он, Дженсен и дорога, а их время уже медленно подходило к концу.

____  
Двухэтажный чайник (Bob's Java Jive) — легендарный дом в виде чайника, построенный в 1927 году. Город Такома, штат Вашингтон.  
«Миллер» (Miller) – американское пиво, компания основана в городе Милуоки, Висконсин.  
«Таргет» (Target) — американская сеть магазинов розничной торговли. 

***

Дженсен грыз колпачок ручки и, прищурившись, смотрел в монитор. 

— Поехали в Огайо. 

Они сидели в интернет-кафе в Портленде, и Джаред отправлял Маккензи фотографии Миши в розовом парике. Она вроде как на него запала, и это было жутко смешно. 

— Что? Нет. Огайо — полный отстой. Да еще и, знаешь ли, на другом конце страны.

— Но мы могли бы поглядеть на Большого Масляного Иисуса*, чувак. Король королей. Супер Иисус. Девятнадцать метров духовного спасителя.

Джаред пристально посмотрел на него, а потом нажал кнопку «отправить» и уперся локтями в стол. Дженсен не замолкал:

— Ну давай же. Подумай только. Сфоткаемся рядом с ним и разошлем открытки всем знакомым. 

Он повернулся к Джареду с самым искренним выражением в широко распахнутых глазах, но уголки его губ были опущены, словно Дженсен изо всех сил пытался сдержать улыбку. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как он расхохотался. Это был один из таких дней. Немногим раньше они совершенно случайно зашли в чисто вегетарианский ресторан, правда, поняли это, только когда взяли в руки меню. Уходить было уже поздно, так что Джаред съел бургер из безглютенового хлеба с темпе*. Некоторые вещи просто не заслуживают права на существование. 

В паре часов езды от Портленда они наткнулись на настоящее сокровище. Джаред понятия не имел, где именно они находились, но на деревянном указателе рекламировалось что-то под названием «Олимпиада Оретукки»*, и, похоже, они успели к самому началу. В описании, без шуток, перечислялось одиннадцать «деревенских развлечений»: конкурс на лучший маллет* и бросок туалетного сиденья, плевки арбузными семечками, ныряние в мусорный бак и конкурс начесов, не говоря уже о многом другом. Джаред даже притормозил на обочине, чтобы дочитать список. Он повернулся к Дженсену:

— Чувак, я точно смогу выиграть конкурс по поеданию куриных крылышек. 

— Я тебе даже заплачу за участие.

Конечно, они пошли туда. Указатели привели их к грязному полю возле большой фермы. Рядом с забором было припарковано невероятно много пикапов, а вокруг бродила целая толпа людей. Джаред учуял запах жареного мяса и заметил несколько выставленных перед амбаром бочонков. Они вышли из машины и осмотрелись вокруг. Дженсен невозмутимо заявил:

— Лучший медовый месяц в мире. 

Он натянул кепку Далласского Университета Техаса, и, поджав губы, скептически покосился на Джареда.

Джаред пожал плечами:

— Чувак, давай сделаем это.

Это оказалось довольно забавно. Они насмотрелись на кучу маллетов, как настоящих, так и искусственных. Люди вокруг не принимали себя всерьез, и они как-то ввязались в разговор со здоровяком по имени Стив, который приехал из Монтаны. Он травил всевозможные байки о медведях, койотах и своем брате-юристе из Кентукки, поставившем настоящий рекорд по выигранным делам против больших компаний. Когда Джаред начал сомневаться насчет затеи с конкурсом по поеданию горячих крылышек, Стив назвал его ссыклом и записал сразу обоих. В итоге Джаред занял третье место, и Стив, от души расхохотавшись, хлопнул его по спине.

— Беру свои слова обратно, парень, — сказал он. — Но вот твой друг…

Оба покатились со смеху, а Дженсен показал им средний палец, еще ниже натянув козырек кепки.

Они побродили вокруг до церемонии обновления супружеских обетов, а потом уехали. В итоге Джаред получил полный желудок куриных крылышек, их с Дженсеном полароидный снимок напротив таблички на входе и приглашение заехать поохотиться на бизонов в Монтане. Он давно так много не смеялся. Оказалось здорово провести время в компании людей, которым было совершенно наплевать, кто он такой и чем занимается.

Дальше машину вел Дженсен, и из колонок звучала «Небраска» Спрингстина. 

— Ну что, хороший день?

Джаред кивнул.

— Хороший день. 

Дженсен улыбнулся — бесхитростно и неожиданно ласково. 

— Отлично. Но должен спросить, где же был «Наскар»*? Поехали. 

____  
Большой Масляной Иисус (Big Butter Jesus) — статуя «Король королей» рядом с городом Монро, Огайо, 2010.  
Темпе — ферментированный продукт питания, приготовляемый из соевых бобов, популярный в Юго-Восточной Азии.  
Оретукки — совмещенное название штатов Орегон и Кентуки. На самом деле такой «Олимпиады» не существует, но есть «Олимпиада Пенсилтуки» (штаты Пенсильвания и Кентуки).  
Маллет — прическа, волосы подстрижены коротко спереди и по бокам, а сзади они остаются длинными.  
«Наскар» — серия кольцевых гонок, самая популярная в Америке гоночная серия.

***

На третий день прояснились основные правила этой поездки. Они отвечали на звонки, но не звонили сами, если не было необходимости. По возможности избегали сетевых ресторанов, предпочитая местные, то же самое относилось и к гостиницам. Утром и днем они менялись: пока один вел машину, другой следил за картой. Они сворачивали в сторону, если им так хотелось или если замечали что-то интересное. Иногда они включали радио, и Джаред громко подпевал «Fall Out Boy» или кому угодно, лишь бы побесить Дженсена.

Джаред целое утро читал вслух сценарии со своим худшим ирландским акцентом, и Дженсен пригрозил съехать в кювет. Пару раз люди хвалили их машину. Они останавливались поболтать с теми, кто их узнавал, хотя таких было не так уж и много. По большей части это были фанаты самого сериала, а не кого-то из них. Никто так ни разу и не спросил, какого хуя они забыли в Кенневике или Вайсере, или в любом другом месте. Они останавливались по желанию, ели, когда им хотелось, и это была та свобода, которую Джаред не чувствовал уже давно. Днем он выключал телефон. Его жизнь свелась к нескольким вещам: машина, спортивная сумка, Дженсен. Он чувствовал прилив сил, бодрость — словно по-настоящему увидел окружающий мир.

Несколько часов, за которые они проехали Айдахо, Дженсен проспал на заднем сидении, свернувшись на боку с согнутыми коленями и уткнувшись лицом в изгиб локтя. Совершенно внезапно началась жуткая гроза, и дождь шел так сильно, что дорога впереди превратилась в размытое пятно. Джаред остановился на ближайшей площадке для отдыха и решил подождать, пока природа утихомирится. Дождь громко барабанил по крыше, и Джаред заметил в зеркале заднего вида, как Дженсен пошевелился, а потом снова уснул.

Дождь кончился быстро, и внезапно воцарившаяся тишина казалась поразительной, мелодичной и хрупкой. На небе снова появилось солнце. Джаред опустил окно и глубоко вдохнул. Ему было хорошо, он чувствовал себя счастливым, и это его слегка удивило.

***

После этого Джаред начал замечать. Детали. Глупости.

Все эти пять лет Джаред, сам того не осознавая, подмечал большинство касающихся Дженсена мелочей. Он знал о Дженсене такие вещи, что, когда он задумался над этим, то не смог вспомнить, когда и откуда успел их узнать. И не так уж много отдельных событий бросались в глаза. Он просто знал. Сейчас же Джареду казалось, что до этого он ни разу не видел, как Дженсен готовил себе кофе, или засыпал, прислонившись к окну в автомобиле, или пожимал обтянутыми курткой плечами. Дженсен ел сэндвичи, начиная с уголков. Всегда придерживал дверь, если подходил к ней первым, и ждал, пока все пройдут. Спал на левой стороне, даже если кровать была огромной.

Все выделилось в резком контрасте и несло в себе какую-то странную знаковость. Все старое и знакомое казалось немного другим, более важным. Джаред чувствовал себя странно и необъяснимо очарованным, ошеломленным и даже удивленным всеми мелочами, которые делал Дженсен. Как поворачивал голову, или как стоял, ожидая чего-то. 

Еще были некоторые аспекты, к которым Джаред так и не привык или не выработал иммунитет. Например, к моментам, когда Дженсен расходился не на шутку. Джаред был большим, громким и по большей части грубоватым, так что люди довольно быстро к этому привыкали, но Дженсен был другим. Большую часть времени он жил немного бледно, как будто приглушал яркость. Джаред не знал точно, было ли это защитным механизмом или таким способом Дженсен скрывал то, что мир и наполняющие его люди в основном вызывали у него лишь смутное раздражение. Но когда у Дженсена было хорошее настроение, когда он находился в компании действительно нравящихся ему людей, играла музыка, и было выпито несколько бокалов, тогда Дженсен становился невъебенно очаровательным, абсолютно не стараясь. Он с внимательным интересом наблюдал за происходящим, смеялся от души и, наконец, полностью забывал о застенчивости. 

Они были в забитом до отказа пабе в Юте, когда эта мысль снова пришла Джареду на ум. На сцене была местная группа, и играли они просто охуенно. В теплом помещении царил полумрак, и Дженсен был единственным знакомым Джареду человеком. Они заказали пиво и начос, Дженсен рассказывал о турне Криса. Он постукивал ногой в такт звучавшей музыки и улыбался Джареду, продолжая говорить и жестикулировать. В баре было очень многолюдно, и им пришлось придвинуться ближе друг к другу, так что Джаред мог разглядеть морщинки в уголках глаз Дженсена и выбившийся наружу ярлычок его футболки. Он протянул руку и, не задумываясь, заправил бирку на место.

У Дженсена был пунктик насчет того, чтобы его принимали всерьез, насчет того, как судили о нем ни разу не встречавшиеся с ним люди. И только забывая обо всей этой херне, он становился тем парнем, ради которого Джаред пошел бы на все, парнем, в которого люди влюблялись, сами того не желая. Банально, но Джаред наблюдал это снова и снова. Он видел, как много людей, пробывших рядом достаточно долго для того, чтобы увидеть это, увидеть Дженсена в его лучшие дни, когда он, отбросив все барьеры, которые возводил вокруг себя изо дня в день, показывал свое настоящее лицо, влюблялись в него и все шло к хуям. Дженсен никогда этому не способствовал. Он был не слишком хорош в общении с людьми, которым было настолько не наплевать на него. И в этом не было ничьей вины.

Джаред даже мог бы написать о Дженсене целую книгу, включая все то новое, что он узнал за последние дни. Рассказать, как Дженсен стоял у озера: босиком, в закатанных джинсах и наполовину застегнутой клетчатой рубашке, под которой не было футболки. Или как, просыпаясь утром, Джаред видел лежавшего в метре от него Дженсена, который зарылся головой под подушки и высунул из-под одеяла ногу. Или как Дженсен оказался совершенно невыносимым пассажиром, вечно сыпавшим непрошеными советами. Или как у него всегда получалось складывать карты точь-в-точь как они были сложены в начале. Рассказать обо всех этих кусочках и мелочах, из которых складывается человек, о том, как они тасовались, перекладывались и вставали на свое место.

Было много всего. И все же почему-то постоянно казалось, что этого скорее недостаточно, чем слишком много.

***

Они были в гостинице в Прово, когда Джаред поднял эту тему. Он достаточно долго над этим думал, а еще он всегда больше среднестатистического парня говорил о своих чувствах. Это его никогда не смущало. В сложной ситуации Джаред отлично умел говорить серьезные, важные вещи, при этом действительно имея их в виду, и делал это убедительно. Сэнди нравилась эта его черта, а Женевьев раздражала. Она говорила, что часто с этим сталкивалась. Она считала, что это был лишь очередной трюк, который использовали парни, другая тактика игры. Джареду приходилось сдерживаться от того, чтобы указать — он не был одним из тех двадцатилетних хипстеров из театральных и художественных школ, с которыми Женевьев так часто тусовалась. 

В основном он просто предпочитал прояснять все сразу, терпеть не мог ходить вокруг да около. Считал это пустой тратой времени.

— У меня никогда не было такого друга как ты.

Дженсен поднял взгляд от телефона.

— Эм, спасибо?

— В смысле, я никогда не проводил столько времени с человеком, с которым не встречался. Господи, да я прожил с тобой дольше, чем с Сэнди.

— Джаред. К чему ты клонишь? — Голос Дженсена звучал обыденно, но он смотрел на Джареда немного недоверчиво, и в его взгляде была внимательная настороженность. Джаред знал, что может повернуть этот разговор по-разному.

— Я просто хочу сказать, тебе это не кажется немного странным? Это же не просто дружба, да?

Дженсен снова опустил взгляд, но экран телефона был пустым, черным. Он включил его и прокрутил несколько сообщений, посмотрел в окно, на свое колено, потом на что-то возле плеча Джареда. Дженсен всегда так делал, когда обдумывал, что сказать о том, о чем он совсем не хотел говорить.

— Я думаю, — начал он медленно, словно тщательно подбирая каждое слово, — если бы все было так, то что-нибудь произошло бы уже давно. 

— Что-нибудь могло бы произойти сейчас.

Представление окончено. Все начиналось и заканчивалось здесь и сейчас, и Джаред чувствовал, что не нужно было ничего добавлять. Эта поездка, эта неделя — последний раз, когда все будет так. Возможностей почти не оставалось. Это была единственная вероятность, которую он никогда не рассматривал всерьез, чувство, которое подавлялось годами, очевидный выбор, который так и не был сделан. 

А теперь Дженсен смотрел на него, и слова были не нужны. Обычно Дженсен умело закрывался, застегивался на все пуговицы и глубоко прятал все свои чувства — такой навык необходимо иметь, если обладаешь от природы склонным к выразительности лицом. Сейчас же… лицо Дженсена подвело его своей открытостью, словно все, что он так усиленно скрывал, проявилось в его приоткрытых губах, напряжении вокруг глаз, в том, как свет падал на его лицо. Все это было настолько в новинку, что Джаред не знал, с чего начать. Но он видел пустившую первые ростки панику, видел, как Дженсен едва заметно покачал головой, словно хотел сказать «нет», но не мог произнести ни слова.

Не этого Джаред добивался. Он не хотел все так усложнять.

***

Позже Дженсен исчез на несколько часов и вернулся около полуночи. Джаред лежал на кровати, читая последний из трех сценариев, и сразу понял, что Дженсен успел пропустить пару стаканов. Скорее всего, не больше. 

Джаред помахал ему пачкой листов:

— Ты был прав, этот неплох.

Дженсен невыразительно смотрел на него, пока не понял, о чем вообще шла речь.

— А, да. — Он стянул свитер, скинул ботинки и развалился на кровати. — Тебе стоит пройти пробы на роль того журналиста.

— Мне не придется никого убивать. Там нет монстров, это немного дико.

— Я бы рассматривал это как плюс.

— Без шуток.

Дженсен приподнялся на локтях.

— Извини за произошедшее. Я... М-м-м. Не ожидал этого.

С самого ухода Дженсена Джаред пытался придумать, что сказать. На ум так ничего и не пришло. 

— Нет, чувак. Это ты меня извини. Просто, я думал об этом последнее время. Много.

— Это не самая лучшая идея, Джаред.

— Ты ничего не отрицаешь.

Дженсен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза: он не был напуган или расстроен, он был зол. Его взгляд был острым, цепким — таким, каким становился всегда, когда Дженсен бросал кому-нибудь вызов. Джаред старался держаться спокойно, бесстрастно, словно для него это все равно ничего особо не значило. Но потом Дженсен сказал: «Нет». И Джаред почувствовал, словно у него в груди что-то сломалось, словно земля ушла из-под ног, а он только что это заметил. Он попытался понять, как выйти из этой ситуации без потерь, если это вообще было возможно. 

Дженсен снова заговорил:

— Я думал, то, что я чувствовал к тебе, могло оставаться дружбой, просто дружбой. Это не так. Теперь ты знаешь.

— Теперь знаю.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга.

— Нам ничего не нужно с этим делать. Это не… Меня устраивает то, что есть сейчас. Мы можем просто оставить все как есть.

Джаред кивнул, так и не сказав — а что, если я хочу все изменить? Если я хочу большего?

***

На следующий день все пошло наперекосяк. Джаред не там свернул на семидесятую трассу, и они заблудились. От Дженсена не было никакой помощи, и в итоге они сдались и остановились пообедать в первой попавшейся забегаловке. На Дженсене были очки, и они оба ни разу не брились с самой Канады. Внутри оказалось светло и шумно. Они заняли столик в конце зала, сделали заказ и дальше сидели в молчании, и люди, разговаривавшие вокруг, только подчеркивали его неловкость. Они случайно столкнулись ступнями под столом, и Джаред отдернул ноги. Дженсен взял соль и под пристальным взглядом Джареда высыпал ее ему в стакан. «Кола» зашипела.

— Какого… ты такая сучка. 

Дженсен откинулся на спинку дивана и приподнял брови.

— Спорим, что не выпьешь? 

И снова, вот же сучка. Дженсен знал, что лучший способ заставить Джареда что-то сделать — взять его на слабо. Джаред никогда не мог сказать «нет», и в итоге такие случаи всегда заканчивались всякой херней. Так что Джаред, конечно, начал пить, и, конечно, вкус оказался отвратительным, и, конечно, он продолжал пить и даже сделал вид, что наслаждается. Это был вопрос личной гордости. На лице Дженсена сменяли друг друга ужас и веселье, и когда Джаред уже еле сдерживался, чтобы не прыснуть, Дженсен закрыл лицо руками и начал смеяться, опустив голову и трясясь всем телом. Официантки с интересом посматривали на них и перешептывались. Дженсен не мог остановиться несколько минут, а потом чуть не пошел на второй заход, когда Джаред попросил официантку, Натали, принести еще «Колы».

Наконец успокоившись, Дженсен вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Господи, я не знаю, почему это было так смешно.

— Просто будь начеку, это все, что я могу сказать.

Дженсен сконфуженно посмотрел на него и развел руками.

— Кхм, прости. Просто ты так легко ведешься.

— Ага, мама твоя легко ведется. — Да, Джаред был совсем не в форме. 

— Хилая попытка. Поверить не могу, что удостаиваю это ответом. 

И после этого напряжение исчезло, они вернулись к норме. Еда была отличной, и они оставили хорошие чаевые. Джаред пытался понять, что ему делать дальше. Он не собирался сдаваться так просто.

***

Тридцать второй день рождения Дженсена они отмечали с кучей народа: друзьями, съемочной командой, Джимом и бог знает с кем еще. Была суббота, и Данниль прилетела увидеться, поскольку тогда у нее было больше времени, несмотря на то, что в Ванкувере было серо и мокро, и темнело там рано, и от этого было даже тяжелее, чем от холода. Данниль на минутку отошла с кем-то поздороваться, и Джаред, насмешливо улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Поделись мудростью, старик. 

Они оба сидели, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Дженсен почти весь вечер был навеселе, расслабленный и беззаботный, и Джаред думал, что он просто закатит глаза в ответ. Вместо этого Дженсен осушил стакан и немного скривился. Он сказал:

— Стать старше — значит всего лишь выяснить, от чего можно отказаться. И такого куда больше, чем можно подумать. — В его словах не было ни грусти, ни горечи, скорее сухая констатация факта. Потом Дженсен рассмеялся над собой, беззаботно на первый взгляд. — Чувак, ты только посмотри на меня. Весь такой мудрый и полный дерьма. 

Почти сразу после этого вернулась Данниль с парой бокалов пива, прильнула к Дженсену и, улыбаясь, положила подбородок ему на плечо. Он смотрел на нее и улыбался в ответ. Они казались хорошей, прекрасной парой. Счастливой. 

Слова Дженсена не имели большого значения. Джаред не понимал, почему они так беспокоили его всю поездку до дома и на следующее утро. 

Джаред тоже становился старше. Узнавал больше, набирался ума и уставал. Но может, он просто был не из тех, кто со спокойной душой от чего-то отказывается. Кто довольствуется малым. Он хотел то, что хотел, и ему претила идея научиться желать меньшего только для того, чтобы обрести какое-то подобие счастья. Джаред не просил чего-то запредельного, и его беспокоило, что пять лет спустя все его ожидания и желания будут казаться безумными.

Он не хотел быть таким человеком. Но, может быть, такими были все. И все же: Дженсен произнес эти слова спокойно, как будто ему было совершенно наплевать, как будто он совершенно не волновался об этом. У Джареда никогда не получалось с чем-то смириться. Когда они с Сэнди еще были вместе, под конец, он изо всех сил старался принять то, во что превратились их отношения, убеждал себя, что у них все будет хорошо, а когда-нибудь — даже отлично. Что и того подобия счастья, которое у них оставалось, было вполне достаточно.

Но он не смог. И достаточно не было. Джаред так долго думал, что ничего не могло быть лучше, но в конце концов он понял, что ошибался. Наверное, кто-то сказал бы, что он совершил ошибку. Иногда он тоже так думал.

До Сент Джорджа они доехали уже ближе к вечеру. Выйдя из «7-Eleven»* с пакетом мармеладок «Шведские рыбки», парой килограммов вишни и черничным фруктовым снегом «Slurpee»*, Джаред обнаружил Дженсена возле машины сидящим на траве со скрещенными ногами. Рядом с ним стоял переносной холодильник, возле колена — банка «Пабста»*, а в руке была сигарета.

Джареду казалось чертовски забавным, как то, чем Дженсен, скорее всего, выражал обязательный подростковый бунт в старшей школе, в итоге превратилось в его настоящую привычку, от которой он получал законное удовольствие. Джаред знал, что после переезда из Техаса очень легко начать играть роль простого хорошего парня, потому что у людей, которые никогда в Техасе не были, имелись очень странные представления о нем. Иногда эти представления скорее напоминали, скажем, жизнь в Миссисипи. Да, люди — пиздец какие странные создания. Джаред никогда не соответствовал представлениям о типичном жителе Техаса, и был на все сто уверен, что с Дженсеном была та же история. Район Ричардсона, в котором вырос Дженсен, представлял собой сплошь аккуратные лужайки, благотворительные обеды при церкви и благопристойность. Когда люди называли его «местом, где просто прекрасно жить», на самом деле они имели в виду, что местные жители отлично зарабатывали и не беспокоились за детей, отпуская их гулять по округе.

В общем, суть в том, что Дженсен надел свои любимые очки-авиаторы и футболку Южного Методистского Университета* с отрезанными рукавами. Его кожу покрывал картофельный* загар, а запястье обхватывали несколько браслетов. 

— Надеюсь, ты специально собирался создать образ пафосного мудака. 

Дженсен улыбнулся, и искренность этой улыбки уничтожала все иллюзии, которые он пытался создать.

— Да, сынок, и у меня это очень даже получилось. 

Он протянул «очень» так, будто слово состояло из пяти слогов. Дженсен был в ударе.

— Ты думаешь, что это охуеть как смешно.

Дженсен зажал сигарету между губ и похлопал по земле рядом с собой. Джаред сел и вытянул ноги. Он терпеть не мог, когда Дженсен курил, в основном потому что это было глупо, но говорить что-то не имело смысла. Дженсен хотя бы был из тех, кто старается не дымить на окружающих. День стоял облачный и сырой, солнце то выходило, то снова исчезало. Джаред наблюдал за тем, как Дженсен докурил сигарету и потушил ее рядом с муравейником. Толпа муравьев в панике разбежалась во все стороны. Невада была совсем рядом.

— Поехали в Вегас.

Дженсен фыркнул. 

— После того случая с хомяком — ни за что. 

Не существовало никакой истории с хомяком. Это была просто одна из тех баек, которыми они разыгрывали то журналистов, то ничего не подозревающих друзей. Они от фонаря придумывали нелепые истории друг про друга, одну бредовей другой. Любое проявление удивления строго порицалось. Так что надо было держать ухо востро. 

— Говорю тебе, чувак. Это было-то всего один раз. 

Дженсен вздохнул, вытянул ноги и лег на траву, закинув руки за голову. Джинсы на нем были вытертые, с дырками на коленях рядом со швами, где виднелась бледная кожа. 

— Заманчиво. Но слишком банально. 

Джаред пожал плечами и закинул в рот пять «шведских рыбок». Сказал он это больше ради галочки. Нельзя проехать мимо Лас-Вегаса, и не задуматься хотя бы на секунду о том, чтобы остановиться и сыграть партию или все двадцать в блэкджек, или какая там хрень была нынче в моде. Джаред не любил карты, потому что все, с кем он играл, оказывались ужасными игроками. Волосы упали на глаза, и он убрал их назад. Сейчас он бы с радостью надел ободок и согласился терпеть любые издевательства по этому поводу. Дженсен повернулся, взял стакан «Slurpee» и сделал большой глоток.

— Тебе действительно надо подстричься, чувак. Выглядишь как Джордан Каталано* на стероидах. 

Дженсен многозначительно приподнял брови. Рот у него стал ярко-красным, а зубы были идеально ровными. Он слегка поджал губы, и выглядело это немного неприлично. Джаред лишь рассмеялся. 

— Да-да, а ты самый симпатичный строитель к западу от Аппалачи*.

Дженсен скорчил удивленную гримасу и замер.

— Что? Хочешь сказать, что у этих либеральных говнюков на восточном побережье есть настоящие живые люди, которые строят им эти башни из слоновой кости?* 

Тут Джаред уже покатился со смеху и бросил Дженсену мармеладную рыбку, а тот поймал ее зубами и тут же вскинул руку в победном жесте. Да, Дженсен был в ударе. 

___  
«7-Eleven» — сеть магазинов.  
«Slurpee» — фруктовый снег с разными вкусами, который продается только в сети «7-Eleven».  
«Пабст» (Pabst) — американское пиво, компания была основана в городе Милуоки, Висконсин, сейчас находится в Лос-Анджелесе, Калифорния.  
Южный Методистский Университет — частный университет в городе Даллас, США.  
Картофельный загар — загар открытых частей тела после долгой работы в поле.  
Джордан Каталано — один из главных героев молодежного телесериала «Моя так называемая жизнь». Актер — Джаред Лето.  
Аппалачи — горная система на востоке Северной Америки, в США и Канаде.  
В культуре США представление о «башне из слоновой кости» связано с критикой университетов (особенно входящих в «Лигу плюща») и академической элиты в целом за презрительное отношение к «профанам», снобизм и замкнутость.

***

Они успели проехать сотню километров по Аризоне, притормозив по пути у палатки с фейерверками, где Джаред купил несколько шутих, когда наступила ночь. Они остановились на площадке для кемпинга возле Мраморного Каньона, поужинали сэндвичами и выпили по паре бутылок «Сэма Адамса»*. Дженсен изъявил желание заняться фейерверками, так что Джаред сидел на траве, положив руки на согнутые колени, и наблюдал за ним. 

Люди всегда смотрели на Дженсена, когда он входил в комнату, но всегда видели не то — Дженсен был не таким уж и особенным, не в том смысле, в каком думало большинство. Он был просто парнем. Если бы не десяток лет криков матери по утрам и хронический случай старомодного воспитания, Дженсен наверняка опаздывал бы всюду, куда нужно приходить раньше десяти утра. У него было больше старых потрепанных бейсболок, чем у всех знакомых Джареда. Он всегда смущался за других людей, когда те вели себя по-идиотски.

Иногда было довольно странно слушать, как другие говорили о Дженсене. Для Джареда Дженсен состоял из тысячи мелочей, охапки привычек, улыбки и голоса. Когда они жили вместе, Дженсен кормил собак, если Джаред допоздна задерживался на съемках. В основном он курил, только когда выпивал. В молодости Дженсен успел перепробовать все виды подработок: красил дома, работал в загородном клубе, делал кофе и продавал чересчур дорогую одежду. Ему очень нравилось рыбачить и гонять на байке, хотя при этом Донна наверняка каждый раз оказывалась на гране сердечного приступа. Дженсен был из тех парней, которые завязывают отношения совершенно случайно, часто даже без особых усилий со своей стороны — Джоанна была показательным примером. У Дженсена имелось железное терпение, приобретенное скорее благодаря личному опыту, а не данное природой. Джаред пару раз видел, как кто-то доводил Дженсена до предела, и находившая выход ярость была действительно жуткой. Джаред знал все это.

Джаред смотрел на Дженсена, на уверенные движения его рук, бледных в темноте, на быстрый отблеск от зажженной спички и яркое пламя, подчеркнувшее черты его лица… и у него не хватало слов, чтобы описать внезапно поселившееся в груди чувство. Это наблюдение за тем, кто уже давно тебе не безразличен. Осознание, что этот человек знает все твои плохие стороны, но все равно находится рядом. Болезненная смесь из гордости и страха, когда видишь кого-то дорогого тебе таким, каким его, должно быть, видели незнакомцы, когда можешь разглядеть за знакомым образом что-то прекрасное. Странная преждевременная ностальгия, когда наблюдаешь за кем-то в его лучшие дни. За кем-то в самом расцвете. 

Если присмотреться, можно было разглядеть все несовершенства Дженсена: чуть искривленный нос, веснушки на веках, прыщик на лбу. Дженсен — тот, кто никогда не предавал Джареда, один из немногих оставшихся в его жизни, и Джаред не знал, сможет ли смириться, если это изменится. Но почему-то было почти невозможно попытаться представить себе будущее без Дженсена, сложнее, чем должно было быть, сложнее, чем можно было себе позволить. Он попытался, и ему стало странно, как же много всего не хватало в сложившейся картинке: больше, чем просто человека. Это сложно — настолько сильно в ком-то нуждаться. 

Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена. Может, дело было в усталости, или в пьяных мимолетных эмоциях, или в раздражении из-за тикающих часов и страхе перед будущим, но он хотел сказать: «Давай всегда будем так. Ты и я. Ну же». 

Они стояли в этом незнакомом месте, наблюдая за взрывающимися в небе над ними фейерверками, и взамен Джаред сказал:

— Я пиздец как буду скучать по твоей дурацкой роже.

Дженсен шаркнул ботинком по земле и взглянул на Джареда, отряхивая пыль с рук.

— У нас намечается момент? — На его лице появилась какая-то совсем новая — мягкая и немного неуверенная — улыбка. Будоражащая.

— Я никому не скажу, если ты не скажешь.

— По рукам. 

Дженсен стукнул своей бутылкой о бутылку Джареда и сделал большой глоток. Он отвел взгляд и посмотрел на небо. Было достаточно темно, и Джаред не мог сказать наверняка, что чувствовал Дженсен. 

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, приятель. Столько всего… — он остановился и покачал головой. В наступившей тишине они так и остались стоять плечом к плечу.

___  
«Сэм Адамс» (Samuel Adams) — американское пиво, компания расположена в городе Бостон, Массачусетс.

***

В Нью-Мексико они остановились на красный свет. Джаред не знал, почему Дженсен этим озаботился: дорога и впереди, и позади была пустой, насколько хватало глаз.

Было раннее утро. Вокруг царили тишина и буйство красок. Джаред подался вперед и положил одну ладонь на бедро Дженсена, а другой дотронулся до его лица. Дженсен рефлекторно, не задумываясь, повернулся, и Джаред, не давая ему возможности отстраниться, поцеловал его. Он решился, потому что не знал, как еще можно поступить, потому что это казалось правильным, потому что ни разу не делал этого раньше, не всерьез. Дженсен разомкнул губы, открываясь, словно в этом не было ничего необычного, словно он сам этого хотел. На светофоре загорелся зеленый. Но никому не было дела. Никто не смотрел. Нога Дженсена дернулась, и на долю секунды он вдавил в пол педаль газа. 

Джаред отстранился и увидел, что глаза Дженсена были широко распахнуты. На несколько мгновений повисло молчание, а потом Дженсен заговорил. Его голос звучал ровно, чуть тускло.

— Кхем, я понимаю, у тебя давно никого не было, но, серьезно, это… — Он даже не закончил. В небе пролетел ястреб. Джаред начал замечать странные вещи. Дженсен прокашлялся и чуть повел плечами, а потом, снова посмотрев на дорогу, тронулся с места.

— К полуночи надо добраться до Эль-Пасо.

Джаред наблюдал за ним, за тем, как он сжимал зубы, как тяжело сглатывал, а потом уже осознанно расслаблял хватку на руле. Это сказало Джареду все, что ему нужно было знать, все, о чем сам Дженсен никогда бы не заговорил. Пока все было хорошо, но Джаред до чертиков боялся, что он мог сделать так, чтобы так все и оставалось, чтобы этого хватало всегда. Он не такой парень. Но он уже почти уговорил себя смириться, не просить Дженсена о большем только для того, только чтобы сохранить что-то, хоть что-нибудь. Джаред задавался вопросом, так ли Дженсен чувствовал себя уже долгое время. Джаред окончательно пропал, и ему казалось безумием то, с какой скоростью все произошло.

А может, это происходило с самого начала. Неделя — срок недолгий, а вот пять лет — долгий. 

***

Это… Не то, чтобы Джаред никогда об этом не задумывался. Была пару случаев, которые он помнил вполне отчетливо. Например, еще тогда — в те времена, которые Джаред теперь считал ранними годами, — после небезызвестной драки перед баром. На улицу выскочили какие-то парни и помогли прекратить потасовку, а потом они с Дженсеном остались стоять на парковке, быстро дыша холодным воздухом. У Джареда дико болела рука, а сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Ему уже хуй знает сколько лет не приходилось драться всерьез. Джаред обернулся. Свет фонарей бил Дженсену в спину, так что он словно сиял изнутри, на его губах виднелась влажная, темная кровь. Тогда Джареду захотелось поцеловать его. Попробовать эту кровь на вкус. Вылизать дочиста.

Это была радость того ебанутого типа, что возникает от создания особой связи, которая имеет довольно мало общего с дружбой, скорее это было похоже на уверенность, что в драке тебе всегда прикроют спину, одно на двоих приятное заговорщицкое волнение.

Это был первый раз.

***

В Лос-Анджелесе Джареда часто поддразнивали, когда люди узнавали, что он из Техаса. Обычно все происходило по следующему сценарию: удивленно поднятая бровь, потрясающее своей оригинальностью замечание про оружие, нефть или отсутствие цивилизации, а потом смех и, возможно, похлопывание по плечу. Джаред, как правило, отвечал на это самой искренней театральной улыбкой, на которую был способен, и шел дальше. Он не думал, что у кого-то из крепко обосновавшихся в Голливуде имелось право пороть чушь о любом другом месте. Правда была в том, что Джаред дико скучал по Техасу, когда проводил слишком много времени вдали от него. Возвращение домой напоминало ему о детстве, о сладком чае со льдом, о барбекю, к которому готовились за много дней, об огромных пряжках на ремнях — потому что некоторые стереотипы и впрямь отражают истину, — и о высоченных небесах. Он думал о доме, в котором вырос, о широкой лужайке перед ним, о качелях и о том, как любил летними вечерами сидеть на террасе, поедая фруктовое мороженое. Он думал о том случае, когда Джефф с парой приятелей по колледжу решили отправиться в Эль-Пасо, и как он напросился с ними. Он вспоминал, что поездка заняла несколько дней, и что западный Техас казался совершенно иным, и что ночью небо было таким ясным и темным, по-настоящему темным, особенно за городом возле заброшенных нефтяных месторождений. 

Было столько всего. В футбольный сезон — каждую пятницу поход на матч, чтобы посмотреть, как играет Джефф. Или раннее пробуждение в воскресенье, чтобы пойти в церковь. Летом игры в «Соника»* до поздней ночи, или, когда наконец становилось слишком холодно, чтобы гулять на улице, поездки по округе с кем угодно, у кого была машина. Бить баклуши, потягивая огромный вишневый лаймад*, болтая о девчонках, баскетболе и о том, как на прошлой неделе чья-то мама поймала их за курением в ванной. Джаред помнил, как впервые проводил Сэнди до дома, и насколько все это было для нее в новинку. 

Но при этом он помнил и немало грустного: разрушенные города и люди — порой мерзкие, порой гадкие. Где-то меньше, где-то — больше. Особняки и изысканные рестораны, и музыкальный фестиваль в Остине. Быстро разросшиеся в свое время, а теперь обветшалые и покинутые города, где единственным успешным занятием осталась продажа подержанных автомобилей, где когда-то безупречные сады начали зарастать. Где люди молились за здоровье детей и за квотербека из основного состава, где всеобщие надежды возлагались на плей-офф штата, где почти никто не жил. Джаред вырос не в таком городе, но всего двадцать километров, и могло бы быть иначе.

Быть уроженцем Техаса — значит чувствовать намного более сильную связь со штатом, чем большинство людей чувствуют к своим. Беспристрастность — не вариант. Техас проникает под кожу, как никакое другое место. Ты защищаешь его перед мудаками, которые поливают его грязью, даже если сам минутой раньше поносил Хьюстон. Ты отпускаешь множество неуместных шуток про мексиканскую границу. Просто так уж повелось. Он знал нескольких человек, которым было ненавистно расти здесь, которые изо всех сил отпирались от того, что Техас присутствовал в их жизни, и Джаред просто жалел их. У всех бывают эти «от любви до ненависти» отношения с домом, где бы он ни был, но отречение от него — это уже совсем другая история. Джаред не врал, когда называл себя и Дженсена техасскими парнями, когда рассказывал, как хорошо они благодаря этому поладили. Конечно, это было лишь небольшое милое отступление во время интервью, но, более того, еще и самая что ни на есть настоящая правда. Благодаря этому множество вещей не нуждались в пояснении. Дженсен и так все понимал. 

Так что да, Джаред был чертовски рад вернуться.

___  
«Соник» (Sonic the Hedgehog) — игра компании Sega.  
Лаймад — то же, что и лимонад, только из лаймов.

*** 

Они приехали в Эль-Пасо в начале десятого. Дженсен припарковал машину у первого же попавшегося на пути «Best Western»*, и Джаред снял номер.

Дженсен как раз чистил зубы в облицованной зеленой плиткой ванной, когда туда вошел Джаред. Комната была маленькой, и Джаред специально встал так, чтобы занять как можно больше места. Им нужно было поговорить. Дженсен сплюнул в раковину. Он казался раздосадованным. 

— Даже не пытайся тут давить на меня физическим превосходством, Джаред. 

Джаред немного сдулся и устало прислонился к стене. Попался. 

— Я бы не стал, если бы ты нормально со мной поговорил. 

— Хорошо, прекрасно. Что ты хочешь услышать? 

Джаред выдохнул. Иногда с Дженсеном бывало очень трудно. 

— Не знаю. Может, почему ты так напуган? Из-за чего постоянно мечешься и меняешь решение по поводу этого?

— Этого? Какого такого «этого»? Ты сам хоть знаешь, чего хочешь? Вся эта хрень… ты просто дурачишься, шуточки отпускаешь, словно это игра какая-то. Ты даже не…

Дженсен пытался увести разговор от себя. Это было очевидно и само по себе говорило о многом. 

— Тебе совершенно не обязательно ебать меня, чтобы я был рядом. 

Джаред бы разозлился за эти мерзкие слова, если бы не знал, откуда они взялись. Если бы не знал о том, что Дженсен хранил в воспоминаниях абсолютно каждый раз, когда кто-то использовал его из-за того, что не имело значения, что делало его актером или симпатичной мордашкой, но никогда — Дженсеном.

— Мне уже не двадцать один, ясно? Я думал об этом. Я знаю, ты не всегда воспринимаешь меня всерьез, неважно, но, говорю же, сейчас я серьезен. Почему нет? Я не отношусь к этому легкомысленно. Я знаю, что мы все проебем, если ничего не получится, но, послушай, это ведь мы. Мы. Мы ничего не испортим. Говорю же…

Джаред не знал, почему с каждым его словом Дженсен становился все более и более несчастным.

— Почему нет? Потому что у меня в сумке кольцо, которое я через две недели подарю своей девушке. Попрошу ее руки. 

Это… не этого Джаред ожидал. Он думал о таком раскладе, рассматривал возможность того, что это может случиться, но Дженсен ни разу ни о чем таком не говорил, а сейчас… Сейчас Джаред думал о том, каково разрушить чье-то счастье. Он подумал об Ики*, о том, как мама Данниль присылала подарки из Луизианы, о том, как долго Дженсен и Данниль успешно справлялись с отношениями на расстоянии. Он думал о Данниль, о ее прекрасном смехе, о том, как она в одних мужских боксерах и старой футболке Дженсена сидела на полу, скрестив ноги, и играла с ним в «Мэдден»*, о том, как она, когда приезжала, готовила им обоим завтрак. Он думал обо всем этом и не знал, почему эти мысли не появились раньше. Это был эгоизм, которого он старался не проявлять. В этой поездке, где были только они вдвоем, Джаред словно забыл про весь мир, про всех людей, их жизни и обстоятельства, которые никак не мог изменить. Он забыл и даже не скучал по всему этому, не вспоминал. Блядь.

Джаред выдохнул. 

— Я… Да, ладно. Это хорошая причина. Отличная причина. Твоя взяла. Я, наверное… не буду тебе мешать, ну, неважно. 

Он сам не знал, что несет, но вышел из ванной и улегся на кровать. Посмотрел на потолок, закрыл глаза. «Молодец, чувак. Трехочковый.» Джаред слышал, как лилась вода в ванной, как закрылась дверь. После была долгая, очень долгая тишина, а потом он услышал, как Дженсен подошел и сел на соседнюю кровать.

— Вообще-то я купил кольцо шесть месяцев назад. Я… И еще дольше я пытался понять, стоит ли вообще делать ей предложение. Обычно это не самый лучший знак, да? 

Джаред открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы видеть Дженсена, который прочистил горло и продолжил:

— Так что, да, за несколько недель до того, как свернули съемки, я сказал себе: «Как только все закончится, ты сделаешь предложение. Отправишься в эту поездку, затем вернешься в Калифорнию и сделаешь это. И не пожалеешь об этом». Это должно было быть что-то вроде проверки: посмотреть, смогу ли я потом жить вот так. Словно я ждал чего-то, словно у меня была эта абсолютно ебанутая идея, что, может, что-то случится. Последний шанс и все такое. А если нет, то ничего, я бы просто, наконец, узнал наверняка, и все было бы в порядке. Но ты… Ты все похерил, действительно что-то сделал, и я… Я… Столько времени прошло. Я никогда не задумывался о том, что буду делать, если… — Дженсен провел рукой по лицу и запустил пальцы в волосы. Посмотрел на Джареда.

— Ты меня совсем запутал. В самом деле. Скажи что-нибудь.

Одеяло кололо щеку. Джаред сел, и кровать слегка скрипнула. Может, они оба немного свихнулись. 

— Я не хотел, — он замолчал, подбирая нужные слова. Это давалось ему так сложно, что казалось странным и непривычным. — Я не хотел все так усложнять.

— Я знаю. Просто ты это ты, — уголок рта Дженсена приподнялся в быстрой печальной улыбке.

— Итак. Что нам теперь делать?

Дженсен коротко, напряженно пожал плечами. Его рубашка была из тонкого серого хлопка. Он рассеяно крутил кольцо на большом пальце. Джаред чувствовал, как под кожей закипает, гудит адреналин — он видел много возможных путей развития, берущих начало от этого момента, много вариаций будущего и жизней: некоторые накладывались и пересекались, а некоторые не совпадали ни в чем. «Ни страха, ни сомнений»*, — подумал он, потянулся через провал между кроватями и обхватил запястье Дженсена. Пальцы легли на холодные бусины и кожу ремешка. 

— Слушай, мне нужно это сказать, и, возможно, это не совсем справедливо, но ты должен знать. М-м-м, мне бы правда хотелось встречаться с тобой. Прошло пять лет, а ты мне все никак не надоешь. Я не знаю, могу ли что-то обещать, и, может, именно это тебе и нужно, но ты мне правда нравишься и занимаешь очень важное место в моей жизни, если ты не заметил, и в тебе есть куча всего, что жутко меня бесит, но рядом с тобой мне всегда становится лучше. Если ты позволишь, я останусь надолго. Все это, все, что угодно, мне плевать. Ты должен знать, — Джаред понимал, что в конце торопился, говорил слишком быстро, невнятно и спотыкался на каждом слове. Но внезапно это стало неважно. 

По шее Дженсена начал подниматься румянец. Он потер шею свободной рукой, не поднимая низко опущенной головы. 

— Ладно. Хорошо, — он даже не попытался стряхнуть руку Джареда. — Просто… Дай мне день. Может, два. Немного времени. 

Джаред кивнул и нервно сглотнул.

— Это я могу. 

Он поджал пальцы на ногах, ощущая жесткий ковер. Было довольно странно, что это все происходило на самом деле. И как это происходило. 

Они посмотрели четыре серии «Сайнфелда»*, а потом Дженсен выключил свет и лег спать. Джаред убрал громкость телевизора на минимум, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Все зависло в ожидании, немного тревожном, но не неловком. Джаред слушал дыхание Дженсена. Он надеялся.

____  
«Best Western» — международная сеть гостиниц.  
Ики — Икарус, собака Дженсена.  
«Мэдден» — игра, симулятор американского футбола.  
«Ни страха, ни сомнений» (Clear Eyes, Full Hearts Can't Lose) — фраза из сериала «Огни ночной пятницы»  
«Сайнфелд» (Seinfeld) — популярный американский телесериал в жанре комедии положений.

***

Когда они выехали за пределы Пекос, ярмарка Округа Ривз была в самом разгаре, так что они просто не могли туда не заскочить. Джаред заранее заготовил несколько простых доводов, и все они включали в себя еду. Это был идеальный летний день, и повсюду гуляли целые семьи.

Они купили билеты, и первым, на что они наткнулись, стала огромная скульптура разрезанной напополам мускусной дыни. Сделанная из масла. Это была полная нелепица, выставленная в чем-то, что Джаред решил считать стеклянным ящиком-холодильником. Хреновина имела полтора метра в диаметре, на каждом ее боку виднелись искусные узоры, и вся она была окрашена в различные оттенки оранжевого и зеленого для придания более реалистичного вида. На постаменте была прикреплена табличка, гласившая: «САМАЯ ОГРОМНАЯ СКУЛЬПТУРА ИЗ МАСЛА», и маленькими буквами «в округе Ривз, Техас». 

Дженсен снял очки и прищурился. На его лице читалось отвращение пополам с неподдельным весельем. 

— Чувак, я, черт возьми, обожаю Техас.

Джаред рассмеялся и ответил:

— Жди здесь. Я тебе что-нибудь выиграю. 

Он подошел к одной из палаток с тиром и попал в яблочко два раза из трех. Заправлявшая палаткой женщина среднего возраста посмотрела на него с легким удивлением и махнула на многочисленные ряды с мягкими игрушками за ее спиной. Медведь, щенок, слон и розовый единорог. Розовый единорог. Огромный и, чтоб его, идеальный. Джаред указал на него и подмигнул, когда женщина протянула ему игрушку. 

— Для моей девочки, — сказал он, переборщив с акцентом. Уже начиная смеяться, он оставил на прилавке лишнюю десятку. Джаред вышел из палатки и огляделся. Дженсен шел в его направлении, но, видимо, отвлекся на парня с зажаренными в тесте шоколадными батончиками. Да, Джаред тоже успел о них подумать. Когда Дженсен добрался до него, Джаред с самым невинным выражением на лице держал игрушку за спиной, чтобы ее не было заметно. Дженсен сразу заподозрил неладное и попятился. 

— Джаред, что?

Джаред с серьезным видом протянул ему единорога.

— Я просто хотел подарить тебе что-то, ну, знаешь, такое же особенное и уникальное, как ты сам.

Выражение лица Дженсена было лучшим из всего, что он видел за сегодняшний день. При внимательном рассмотрении оказалось, что единорог даже немного… блестел. Еще лучше. 

— Возьми, чувак, мне пришлось потрудиться ради него. 

Дженсен осторожно взял подарок за гриву, ухватившись двумя пальцами. 

— Ты само очарование, Джаред. Это именно то, что мечтает получить каждая девочка на шестой день рождения. 

— Я ухаживаю за тобой, — сказал Джаред. Стоило быть честным. — Заявляю о своих намерениях. Это только начало. Получается?

Дженсен закусил губу. Казалось, что он сдерживал улыбку.

— Я воздержусь от суждения до следующей стадии. 

— Брось, ты точно сохранишь его, придумаешь имя и, типа, поставишь в стеклянный шкаф, когда будешь дома.

Дженсен слегка ударил Джареда в плечо. 

— Ты умеешь разрушить жизнь, чертов Джаред Тристан Падалеки.

Джаред широко улыбнулся.

— Да брось. Ты думаешь, что я охуенный. 

Дженсен едва заметно улыбнулся, а потом поднял взгляд на Джареда, и на его лице появилось открытое, расслабленное выражение, в котором виднелась настолько очевидная привязанность, что Джаред даже слегка смутился, его сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь снова сам себе покажется слишком высоким, слишком неуклюжим. Все происходившее было единственным, что он ни за что не хотел разрушить. Может, у него и получится. А может, получалось только до этих пор. Дженсен засунул единорога подмышку и переступил с ноги на ногу. Он выглядел нелепо.

— Так вот. По пути я видел чувака, который поджаривал батончики «Сникерс»*. Нужно провести расследование.

___  
Поджаренный батончик «Сникерса» (fried snickers bar) — популярная сладость на американских ярмарках. 

***

Второй раз был другим. Они снова сидели в баре. Был субботний вечер, и местечко наводнила толпа. Лу уговорил Джареда выпить текилы. После очередной стопки Джаред притормозил и огляделся — Дженсен стоял у барной стойки с пивом в руке и, насколько можно было видеть, флиртовал с какой-то девушкой. Она сидела на стуле, а он, раздвинув ее колени, встал между ними. Сказал что-то. Она казалась приятно удивленной. Дженсен положил руку ей на бедро и повел выше — медленно, плавно, так, как Джаред совсем не ожидал. Он попытался смотреть на Дженсена объективно: не как на Дженсена-друга и напарника по съемкам, не как на Дженсена-парня с примятыми со сна волосами, который по утрам заваливался в машину и ворчал, а просто как на Дженсена. Какого-то парня у бара. Джаред смотрел: изгиб спины, плечи, живот, бедра, ноги. Старые ботинки. Порванные внизу джинсы, выделявшийся в заднем кармане бумажник. Улыбка, четкость профиля. То как он нагнулся вперед, положив руки девушке на…

А потом Джареду пришлось отвернуться. Он кивнул Лу и залпом осушил рюмку. Кожа казалось слишком тесной, натянутой до предела, словно могла лопнуть от единого прикосновения. Его это удивило.

***

Немного не доезжая Одессы Дженсен свернул на обочину. Там было что-то вроде мелкого ручья, протянувшегося через хилую растительность. Он был бы ничем не примечательным, если бы не выходившие из него древесные стволы — тонкие, иссушенные, серые. Некоторые лишь чуть поднимались над поверхностью воды, они были больше похоже на кособокие пни. Другие были выше и стремились в небо, пока не заканчивались грубым и жестоким местом слома. Ни листьев, ни ветвей, словно через то, что когда-то было лесом, пролетел огромный шар с несущимся за ним по пятам туннелем огня. Может быть, молния. Деревья казались ископаемыми, доисторическими. Это было потрясающе. И немного пугало. 

Дженсен держал в руках включенный фотоаппарат. Джаред сделал несколько шагов, чтобы не загораживать вид, но Дженсен покачал головой.

— Просто стой на месте. Хочу тебя сфотографировать. 

До Остина оставалось чуть больше трехсот километров. Джареду нужно было в Сан-Антонио, а Дженсену в Даллас. Они так и не обсудили, кому достанется машина. За последние семь дней у них скопилось одиннадцать пакетов со спичками из разных закусочных, баров и гостиниц, одно плюшевое животное, четыре сувенирных рюмки, уличная табличка, две деревянные дощечки с рыбой, слишком много фотографий и маленький кактус — вещи совершенно бесполезные и в то же время бесценные. 

Джаред улыбнулся, искреннее, чем обычно на камеру. Он вложил в эту улыбку все, что хотелось сказать, и надеялся, что это было видно. Быстро и громко щелкнул затвор. Ветер растрепал волосы у Джареда на затылке и тут же стих. Он думал о совместных номерах в гостиницах, о бесконечных часах прослушивания кантри рока, о езде с опущенными окнами и запахе дождя в воздухе. Он вспоминал, как они сидели на кроватях друг напротив друга, и ощущение пульса Дженсена, ничуть не быстрее обычного, под большим пальцем.

Дженсен, плескавший в лицо водой по утрам. Открытая дверь в ванную, позволявшая это увидеть.

Дженсен, поднимавший очки, чтобы волосы не лезли на лоб.

Дженсен, сидевший на капоте машины, прикрыв рукой глаза и наблюдая за дурачествами Джареда. 

Дженсен. 

Все должно было закончиться не так.

Он подошел и забрал камеру из рук Дженсена. Тот немного отступил, почти опершись на машину. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, смотрел по-настоящему, и его глаза в солнечном свете были такими зелеными, возле скулы виднелось грязное пятнышко. Джаред ощутил резкий укол тоски по Дженсену, хотя тот и стоял прямо перед ним.

Джаред не хотел, чтобы пришлось скучать по нему. Он положил руку Дженсену на живот, сжал его футболку в кулаке.

— Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, — сказал он. Впервые за все время Дженсен казался спокойным на этот счет — ни тревог, ни сомнений, словно он уже что-то решил. 

Дженсен стянул бейсболку, подцепил пальцами шлевку на джинсах Джареда и притянул его к себе. 

— Да, — сказал он тихим, низким голосом, — наверное, стоит это сделать. 

И Джаред сделал. Солнце уже припекало затылок, а футболка начала липнуть к коже. Металл машины жег ладонь. В этот день должно было быть не меньше тридцати двух градусов. 

Проезжавший мимо водитель крикнул:

— Да! Давай, детка! 

Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен начал смеяться.

Конец.


End file.
